


In Wittenberg

by mific



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Sonnet, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A sonnet for Horatio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> A small thing I half completed for the Stage of Fools festival in late 2016. Finally got around to finishing it.  
> Also, in the Snowflake Challenge Lexigent wished for more works in Shakespearean fandoms.

 

                       ~~~oOo~~~

 

I am to Wittenberg come for a fresh term,  
My books o'erflowing with words, my gown well aired.  
'Tis not the lure of knowledge keeps me firm  
In studious ambition, but the shared  
  
Rooms we inhabit here, our own small sphere  
Wherein I'm greeted by thy much loved face;  
Like April's swallows I return each year  
To thy dear arms and sorely missed embrace.  
  
This is my home, more so than Elsinore  
Whose walls loom cold above a lashing sea;  
Horatio, in truth I love thee more  
Than my blood kin—thou'rt my true family.  
  
Our scholarship's of the heart; no library tomes  
Hold the truths love hath writ into our bones.

                  

                       ~~~oOo~~~

 


End file.
